Lu Ban
is an eccentric inventor of the ALICE China Branch, and used to be a friend of Mo Zi, but later came to view her as a rival and a "terrorist of peace". She loves to invent new weapons, to the point where she doesn't even care about the money, and will make weapons for anyone who provides her with the resources and environments to make her weapons. She doesn't have evil intentions, but often doesn't really care about what her weapons are used for. She was behind the creation of the Mecha Nian Beast, Donghai Longwang's battle armor, and CHU Dragon Boat and QIN Dragon Boat. She was also involved in a secret project of Donghai Longwang that used an island resort as a cover, but due to accidents it caused the facility to be abandoned. After Mecha Nian Beast ran amok due to Lu Ban using a power source from an unknown source that she found, it was defeated by Bi Gan. Lu Ban became angered at the defeat of her weapon, and promised to make an even stronger weapon. She was picked up by the remnants of CHU who were seeking vengeance against QIN, but Mo Zi and the Ink Army came to capture her, seeing as she was too dangerous to be left free making weapons for all factions. Once Lu Ban was brought back to the Ink Army headquarters, Mo Zi realized that Lu Ban wouldn't change, so she untied her and told her to make weapons for the Ink Army instead of providing weapons to all sides. Lu Ban initially thinks its a trick, but Mo Zi insists that they have more resources for Lu Ban to use. Mo Zi calls her previous weapons toys, and asks her to make a superweapon she will really appreciate. Mo Zi also gives Lu Ban the opportunity to escape if she chooses to, but insists that Lu Ban would be better off with them. However, Mo Zi takes away the mysterious power source, and tells her to not use any unknown sources for her superweapons. Lu Ban says she'll get to work, but quietly mumbles that she'll later take the power source back. When Lu Xun and the adapter bring back a critically injured Shu E, she at first thinks she can't do anything, but once learning of Shu E's nature, Lu Ban scans her with a machine. She then determines that Shu E only needs to be reset in order to save her, although Shu E will lose all her memories as a result. The adapter gives her permission to do so, and Shu E reverts to normal. After the situation with Ban Chao was resolved, Lu Ban takes part in a discussion with Mo Zi as well as Sima Qian and Ban Zhao. Once she hears of a fragment of immense power that Ban Gu had used to power her Book of Han and was taken by Taowu, Lu Ban asks to see Ban Gu's notes. She realizes the fragment is very similar to the one she had used prior with Mecha Nian Beast. Ban Zhao mentions it dates back to the origin of the China Branch. Sima Qian thinks it would be wise to use her Shi Ji device to travel back in time to research the fragments, but doesn't have an adequate power source. Mo Zi then asks Lu Ban about her secret project, and Lu Ban tries to pretend she doesn't know what Mo Zi is talking about, but gives up and reveals a copy she made of the fragment that they can use. Before they go to the past, Lu Ban also gives the adapter a device that can break locks. She later accompanies Mo Zi when she investigates an island with many reports of shipwrecks, due to that being the same island where she was involved in a secret research project earlier. She didn't want Mo Zi to find the information, and tried to hide it once they got there. She ends up testing her weapons against the others instead, but is punished afterwards by Mo Zi. Background Quest Appearances * Happy Stomach Night Market * New Year Weapons Battle Jam! (Story only) * War-Ending Blade * Sprout of Scattered Literatures (Story only) * Wrath of the Warrior (Story only) * Time Travel Investigation * Survival on the Desert Island -Mushrooms Go wild- (Story only) * Survival on the Desert Island -Mushroom Hunters- (Story only) * Lu Ban's Book of Challenge * The Truth of No Man's Paradise * The Painted Skin Ghost (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia